Big Deal
by spooflover
Summary: Song fic to LeAnn Rimes' Big Deal. Cho and Ginny are (strangely) friends and Cho finally can't take anymore of Ginny's happiness and so bursts out into song. Not very good summary. But very funny story. Please read.


All right people, don't hurt me. This is just a stupid little scene that popped into my head when I heard this song. And just to let everyone know, I don't really like Cho (runs away from Cho lovers to the sound of 'Cho haters must die') she just annoys me in the books, but I thought this is probably what she would be thinking.  
  
Oh yeah, this story is set in a world where J.K. Rowling has finally come to her senses and put Ginny and Harry together. And also Cho and Ginny are, for some unknown reason, friends. Oh, and lastly, people (coughChocough) like to randomly burst out into song.  
  
Just to let all of you know, I read this really funny story from Ginny's point of view and she was constantly going 'this morning I saw Ho—I mean Cho!' It so hilarious I fell out of my chair laughing. Repeatedly.  
  
All right enough rambling. By the way, what are you doing reading this? Go read my story! That the only part that actually resembles sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the voices in J.K. Rowling's head telling her to put Ginny and Harry together. Those I take full credit for. (Unfortunately they don't seem to be working, Note to self: must work on telepathic skills) Oh, and the song belongs to LeAnn Rimes  
  
(Scene starts with Cho sitting at table in Great Hall, staring at Harry and Ginny who are talking and laughing and just generally having a much better breakfast than Cho)  
  
Well he used to be mine  
  
Not 'til very long ago  
  
I was crazy to ever let him get away  
  
But girl you should know better  
  
Then to go braggin' in my face  
  
So forgive me for what I'm 'bout to say  
  
(Scene changes to Cho and Ginny walking around lake together. Ginny is going on and on about her latest date with Harry, and Cho looks like her face is stuck in a permanent frown)  
  
Ginny: Oh my gosh, Cho! It was the most romantic dinner EVER! Harry was so sweet! And then he kissed me! Oh sigh... (Ginny heaves dramatic sigh, then laughs madly)  
  
(Cho finally cracks under the pressure of being around a happy person and bursts out singing)  
  
Cho: Big Deal!  
  
So What? Who cares?  
  
Ya just got lucky that's all  
  
It was  
  
Shut up  
  
Don't wanna hear another word about  
  
Candlelight or long stem roses  
  
Or how you're fallin' head over heels  
  
In love, so what?  
  
Big deal  
  
Ginny: (speaking like a normal person) But Cho... I thought—  
  
Cho: (singing again) He's perfect, I heard ya  
  
The first ten times ya told me  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's amazin' his lovin'  
  
I can't believe I let him go'o'o  
  
I regret it, there I said it  
  
Ya call yourself a friend  
  
But ya just keep rubbin' it in  
  
Ginny: (talking) Oh Cho! I am so, so sorry! I didn't realize how upsetting it all was! But, didn't Harry break up with you..."  
  
Cho: (still singing) Big deal  
  
So what? Who cares?  
  
Ya just got lucky that's all  
  
It was  
  
I swear if I hear another word about  
  
Candlelight or long stem roses  
  
Or how you're fallin' head over heels  
  
In love, so what?  
  
Big deal  
  
Ginny: (normal voice) I... But—you... I thought you were happy for us?  
  
Cho: (singing sarcastically, requiring a big effort on her part) Congratulations, I'm just so happy for you  
  
I can't contain the way I feel  
  
Ginny: ...  
  
Cho: (singing in a rather off-key voice) Big deal, big deal  
  
So what? Who cares?  
  
Ya just got lucky that's all  
  
It was  
  
Shut up  
  
Don't wanna hear another word about  
  
Candlelight or long stem roses  
  
Or how you're fallin' head over heels  
  
In love, so what?  
  
Big deal  
  
Cho: (muttering and yet still managing to sing) In love, so what? Big deal  
  
Ginny: (talking) Well since I've only been in love with him forever: (singing now, much better than Cho) It's a real big deal.  
  
Cho: (scornfully singing) Oh yeah  
  
Big deal  
  
In love, so what?  
  
Shut up  
  
Ginny: (still singing, still much better than Cho) It's a real big deal  
  
Cho: (singing at the same time as Ginny) BIG DEAL!  
  
Ginny: (once again talking normally) Well, if I'd known it was such a big deal to you, I never would have said anything. I've got to run now, Harry's waiting.  
  
Cho: (mental state finally shatters so sounds more like screaming) Ahhhhhhhh!!!! BIG DEAL!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Soooooo... that was my first song fic. How was it? Honestly, I want to know. All right, all together now R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! Flowers, flames, I don't care, just REVIEW! Please, please, please, I'll get down on my knees and beg!  
  
After hearing my pitiful pleas some of you must be feeling a little bit of pity. But if not, I'll practice my telepathic skills on you...hear the blue button...it's calling you...it's saying review, review, you know you want to...now I'm going to go see if J.K. Rowling is receiving visitors at this hour...  
  
P.S. To all my dedicated readers out there (looks around room and only sees a dust ball rolling across floor like in Western movies and hears random Western music playing somewhere, jumps up to investigate, and is promptly tripped by random cactus in middle of floor) I know you all must hate me, but the reason I haven't updated in such a long time is because my stupid computer broke and my parents are the two laziest people on earth (besides myself) and they haven't gotten me a new one yet. I'm only writing this because they're gone for a little while, but they'll be back soon and I'm sure they'll need this computer. So once again, I'm terribly sorry, but I am not deserting any of my stories, and I will try to update as soon as possible. 


End file.
